LOL
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge going through all the twists and turns of high school. Is this good? Feel free to comment
1. Chapter 1

I wrapped my long hair in a messy bun on top of my head and started puckering my lips in the mirror. My face looked so fat. Weird. I tugged at my crop-top exposing my stomach. I rubbed my stomach over my belly ring which was just a solid black circle at the top and bottom. I smiled. My shorts with fishnets under made my thighs look huge. And my combat boots.

Suddenly, I heard this terrible clarinet noise at my door.

"Connor!" I scream and run to my door and open it. Before I could get a good hold on my annoying devil little brother, he jotted off to his room and slammed the door, skittering in response.

"Mom!" I yell down the stairs. "Connor's playing his dumb instrument at my door again." I stomp down the stairs.

Connor pokes his head out of his door. "Rouge won't let me practice." I quickly turn and run to his door praying that I catch him. He closes it but my boot stops the door, I swing it open at tackle him to the ground trying to get a good grip on his clarinet.

"Give it, Connor." I mumble.

"MOM!" Connor screams to the top of his lungs and I cover his mouth with one hand. The other one on the instrument.

"Will you two stop? Rouge your too old for this." I turn and mom was standing their wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "Give him his instrument and Connor you know where to practice. Only in your room."

I stand and let go of his stupid thing. "Twerp." I ruffle his hair and push him, he sticks his tongue out at me.

I pretend to slice my throat with my hand and he rolls his eyes, placing his clarinet back in it's case.

My mom looked me up and down. "That's what your wearing?"

"Mom." I roll my eyes and groan, stomping down the stairs.

"What? I'm just asking." She follows close behind me, sitting the towel on the kitchen counter.

I rummage through the fridge and find the orange juice container. I open the flap and bring it to my mouth.

"Don't you _dare_." My mother hissed, squinting her eyes at me.

"Fine" I whisper and reach in cupboard for a cup. I pour and she stands over my, smiling really hard. "Mom...do you want to say something?"

"How's Knuckles?" She smiles hard and I thought it wasn't possible, and starts to jump up and down. I blush immediately and bite my lip not knowing how to answer that.

_Whoa!_ _Pause. You people are probably lost and bored so let me explain Knuckles to you. He's this great guy that I've known since diaper-age. He's a great guy. Good looks, charming, smart, the WHOLE package. And I've been trying to get him to notice me since...4th grade and were Juniors now and he still hasn't popped the big question yet. I'm obsessed with him and my friends always say we should just get together but we haven't. So...yeah that's about all I have to explain to you._

"Mom I haven't spoken to Knuckles in 2 months." I sit the orange juice back in the fridge and drink from cup and I plop my butt on the counter.

"What! Why not?" She goes to the cupboard and pulls out a mug for her coffee I just noticed was sitting patiently under the coffee maker.

"He vacationed to Florida all of summer and Shadow lost touch with him."

_Sorry, I keep stopping but fyi I'm going to be doing this the whole time so if you have a problem I suggest you stop reading now. Now Shadow, he always comes across as a dark mysterious bitch. Am I right or am I right? Well he's not. I've known him for a while and nobody really gets him but me. I'm his diary. I know every event in his life, just ask me. True, he is mysterious but that's what draws the "ladies" in. He's my best-friend and he understands me as much as I understand him._

"That sucks." My mom pokes her lip out in a pout like a 9 year old. I snicker and gulp down the juice and fling my tote on my shoulder.

"I'll tell him you said hi. Bye mom." I blow a kiss and she pretends to catch it and lays it softly on her cheek. "Tell dad I said hello and tell Connor he's adopted. It's time he knew the truth."

"I'm adopted!" Connor stood at the end of the stairs, gripping the rail. His eyes looked like a deer caught in head-lights.

Before I close the door I look back at him. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm sorry we didn't break the new to you sooner."

"ROUGE!" Mom snaps through gritted teeth and slams the mug down, chasing after a wailing Connor.

I smile and close the door, twiddling my keys around in my finger. "Revenge is a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

I pull up in the school lot and peel off the bike helmet scanning the area for any familiar face.

"Rouge!?" I voice squealed.

I squint and try to remember the person. "Amy?" I mumble under my breath.

_Not AMY! So ever since kindergarten, Amy thought that we were best-friends for life. All because I complimented her shoes. Sometimes I truly regret that day, but other times I was glad she had my back. So like always, she's got the sonic-fever and she swears she's in love with that boy but I have no idea what she sees in him. And she tries so hard to get him. Don't even snicker and laugh and say I'm doing the same because you don't see me hanging from Knuckles neck 24/7. Anyway, just like Knuckles, Sonic hasn't noticed Amy one bit. But this year I think he's going to bust because how she's looking now...we all better pray._

By the time my train of thought ended she reached me. "Hey. Wow, it's been a while hasn't it." She suffocated me into the massive hug.

I look her up and down. "God! Amy, what happened?" Her breasts were almost as huge as mine but nobody could get THAT big. So they were smaller. Her little butt poked out some and her hair grew a lot. She was wearing something simple. Just a tube-top with some shorts and converses. Her hair was in this long braid that went down her back that she swooped over her shoulder.

At first, I was embarrassed by Amy and her childish features but now I can actually sit with her at lunch. "Damn girl. You grew. Turn around."

She blushed and turned so I could see her better. "Yeah, I know. At first I was the wimpy ol' 10th grader who wished she looked like somebody out of a magazine. Over the summer, I just hit massive puberty."

"Talk about massive." I grin at her. I was proud. Maybe she will get what she yearned for after all. "Have you seen Knuckles?"

She grins. "Actually I did. But that was 20 minutes ago. Who knows if he'll be in the same place. Still slobbering over him Rouge?" She grabs my hand and tugs me with her.

"I wouldn't call it slobbering but dreaming, thinking, wondering...yeah...that sounds like slobbering." We both laugh. "How's Sonic been? Are you still on him?"

"Ugh." She groans. "I'm way over him. I started to think 'why waste my time?"

I pat her on the head like she's a dog. "That's my girl." I kiss her cheek.

"I only learn from the best." She smiles and we both lock hands feeling like we're on top of the world. Shit...we are!

That's when I spot Knuckles leaning on the school building in a deep conversation with Sonic, Shadow, and this other person. I didn't quite recognize him but he was...GORGEOUS!

"Whoa. Who's the hottie?" I stop Amy in our mission to go say hello to Knuckles.

"Oh, him. New boy. I've already heard alot about him and the kid just got here. Some say he transferred from Cali, some say Puerto Rico, some say he lived here all along. I think his name is Xavier. Cool kid. Let's say something.

_Yes Xavier is a made-up character. He's a gray hedgehog with long quills that are wrapped in a pony-tail holder because they're so long. He looks like a mixture of Sonic and Shadow. The happy but mean. His eyes are a golden and he looked so strong in that muscle shirt with simple cargos and boots. _

He looked over at us and smiled, then everything was slow motion and I smiled back. "Wow. He's-"

"I know, I know. A hottie, Rouge we heard you the first time." Amy rolls her eyes and pulls me to talk to the guys.

"Hey guys." Amy cheers smiling hard ad nudging me in the gut because I think I was staring at Xavier.

"Hey Am-" Sonics' eyes get big as he looks at the new and improved Amy Rose. "Dude...what happened? You like 10 times hotter."

"So I was hot before?" She asks smiling in a seductive sly way and winking.

"Is she sick?" Shadow whispers in my ear.

"Why would she be?" I study his face.

"Oh I don't know, only because she just spent a whole 45 seconds with-out tackling Sonic and drowning him in kisses.

"She's over him." He laughs hard. I roll my eyes and look at Knuckles. "Hey."

"Hey." He hugs me and I melt just by his scent. OMG! Why'd he have to be so hawt?

Sonic cleared his throat. "So Amy..."

"Yes?" She looks up at him.

Minutes go by and I look at Knuckles. "So who is this?" I pretend that I don't know anything about Xavier.

Xavier looks down at me and gives me this cute little sly grin, almost like he was flirting with me. I blush and bite my lip.

Knuckles grunts and grabs my hand. "This is Xavier."

Xavier smiles warmly and waves, offering my hand. "May I?"

_OKAY! When I say his voice was smooth I meant it was smooth as silk. it just fell off his lips like a harmony. I swear I almost fainted right there. And his eyes were SO beautiful. I fell into them so easily it was poisonous. I think I'm in love and he was literally asking for my hand...what was he going to do with it._

I slowly place my hand in his and he kisses the front and I moan out loud. My eyes get wide and I cover my mouth with my free hand looking at Xavier. "Damn, I'm sorry."

Sonic and Shadow giggle trying to hold in their laughter. Knuckles hands were crossed over his chest and his jaw was clenched as he watched us.

"It's alright. That was cute." He whispers in my ear. I bite my lip hard and my eyes roll in the back of my head. It was like SEX. His words against my skin felt so good.

"Cute?" I mumble looking at the ground.

"Isn't it time to go?" Knuckles snaps, his voice so demanding. We all look at him in fear.

"Loosen up Knux. School ain't THAT bad." Sonic smacks his shoulder and grips Amy's hand. "Will you walk with me?"

She rolls her eyes trying to pretend she didn't want to be bothered but I saw the shade of red appear on her cheeks. "Sure."

Knuckles looks down at me holding out his hand. "Wanna?"

"O." I stare at his hand.

_Did he really just ask me to hold his hand. Wow, what's the world coming to? Do something Rouge before you blow the chance. Damn, your acting like a 7 year old...like Connor. Ewk!_

I shiver and look up in his amethyst eyes. "Why not?" I smile and put my hand in his, the hand that was blessed by Xavier. He walked behind us staring down at me.

I grin. He winks and my heart flutters. What the hell was going on. Two guys coming on to me at the same time. I sigh and run my hands through my messy hair and look over and Knuckles.

"So, how was Florida?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation.

"Great! I really needed the break since me and Julie-Su."

I growl. _Julie-Su was Knuckles ex girl-friend. Did I forget to mention that bitch? Oops. Well Knuckles dumped her sorry ass last day of school. Something about her kissing someone else, he should have figured though. That skanky hoe gets with everyone! And somehow she got her hands wrapped around Knuckles. I haven't seen her since the break-up. She probably has her nasty claws around another guy._

"You ok?" I lay my head on his shoulder.

He sighs. "Yeah. Actually I wish I did it sooner."

I laugh. "That's my Knuxie." I mumble and play push him. Our hands still intertwind. I look back at Xavier who has his hands in his pockets, looking at Knuckles. "So Xavier...what's your schedule?"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something. I have to run back to my car." He jogs off.

I stop in my tracks and Knuckles looks back at me "What? We're going to be late Rouge."

"I'm waiting for Xavier." I say.

He groans and slaps his fore-head. "Why? What's so brilliant about this guy?" He snaps.

"He's new Knuckles! God, hop off his dick what'd he ever do to you?" I yell at him, crossing my hands over my chest.

"He's all over you!" He shouts back.

"What's it to you?"

He growls d stomps off, his dreads bouncing with him. He punched the school wall and kept on going.

I smile. I loved it when he was mad.

"Hey. Thanks for waiting up for me." Xavier says, looking down at me.

"No problem." I hold up my hand so that it can block the sun from getting in my eyes.

"So are you going to hold my hand too?" He asked, holding his hand out.

I laugh out loud and put my hand in his. "So Xavier, where you from?"

"Florida. I moved because my dad died." He looks at me with hurt.

"O. I-I'm sorry." I rub his broad shoulder and we walk in the school. Fuck, this was going to be a long day!


	3. Chapter 3

I plop down on the desk in the back of French class, looking up at the teacher. I laugh. She was knocked out cold. I wonder what the guys put in her coffee today.

_One of the reasons I'm glad I took French is because the teacher never teaches. She too depressed about all of the guys she goes on dates with her, ditching. Or some other sob story about guys. Anyway, they always break her heart and everyday she comes in depressed. Well, today those idiot boys Gabriel and Scourge probably drugged the poor women. So, this period was pretty much free-time._

A girl hooted that sat two seat across from me. Her fist was in the air. like she was pumping it. The other hand hovering her mouth so everyone could hear her. I look to the front of the class to see what all the commotion was about.

Xavier was in the front, scanning the class for an empty seat. My throat swelled and my eyes grew wide.

_Why'd Mr. S put the empty seat next me? Did she really have to do this? Didn't she know that I didn't need another guy in my life._

He sees the spot next to me and smirks. That same sly smirk that makes my heart skip a beat. I sigh and cover my red flaring cheeks. They were so hot, I can feel it. He sits next to me and opens his clean and brand new notebook.

"So what's on today's agenda?" He looks at me, so serious but begin to laugh when he notices I haven't answered.

"U-um...well Mrs. S isn't up to teaching today." I bite my lip and curse myself for sounding so weak, like a bitch.

"Cool." He sits back and begins to doodle in his notebook. I peek over his shoulder to see his drawing but he shields it, flashing me this breath-taking smile. "I'll show it when I'm finished."

"Fine. Are you a artist?" I ask, playing with my pencil I obviously wasn't going to use anytime soon.

"Eh. I guess you can call me that. I'm not really all that good." He shrugs his shoulders and peeks past the paper to catch a glance at me. "I never did catch your name."

"Rouge. It's Rouge." I smile back, fluttering my eyes.

"Rouge." He mumbles and ponders over it like he has the ability to change it. "Okay, _Rouge _I'm finished."

I gasp at the drawing. It was of me. I was staring out the class window, smiling and a bunch of stuff was going on the back. People on their phones, paper flying all over the place, pencils zooming across the room but the focus was on me. All of the other things in the mage were blurry and fuzzy, and I was clear. I looked so beautiful.

"You just drew this in under 3 minutes?" I ask.

He chuckles and shrugs. "I know. It was kind of a rush drawing, sorry about that. I totally messed up on your facial features."

"WHAT! I look just like this." I stare down at the photo of me. He even got the fishnet pattern exact. "Fuck, your good!"

He laughs. "Well, thanks. I do it for the ladies." I smile.

"O, really? I bet all the honeys back in Florida loved this, eh?" I lean up on him and he turns crimson.

_I got him to blush. I never got Knuckles to blush a day in my life, unless I said something sexual to him. Xavier blushed and all I did was lean on him a little. He looked cute when he blushed. He had a hidden dimple on his right cheek that poked out. How adorable._

"Y-yeah, I wasn't really 'the' guy back in FL." He sulks, his ears going down some.

"How could you not be? Your way to hot...did that come out my mouth?" I cover my face, now I was really blushing.

He giggles. "I already knew you liked me."

"It's THAT obvious?" I mumble, looking over at him.

He nods, surprised I hadn't noticed. "Yup. But that red guy has a huge thing for you. Knuckles?"

I gasp. "What? I've known that red ball of fur since we were babies and he never showed a sign of affection towards me. I don't think you did your homework."

"Naw. He likes you. I can tell." He collects his notebook and I glance at the clock. Class was almost over.

_Really? So Knuckles likes me, and now new boy knows I kinda like him...how was this going to work?_

"I guess it's time to go. Hey, so now that you know I sorta like you and all...do you like me?" Damn...that sounded better in my head. Now I wish it never came out my mouth. I slap my fore-head. This kid really got under my skin. How could Rouge the bat sound like a dork.

He laughs. "I make you nervous don't I?"

I bite my lip. "That obvious?"

He nods. "I can read you like a book." He winks and somehow disappears in the crowd so I can't find him. I sigh as if I held my breath for years.

"How on earth is this going to work?"


	4. Chapter 4

I plop my butt on the gym floor drawing my knees to my chest and leaning against the wall. I hate gym. It's one of my worst classes.

Julie-Su walks out the locker-room and looks over at me with disgust. Then a huge smile comes across her face and she mumbles something to her fake posse.

_Back with what I said about Julie-Su. She thinks she's so top notch because she's the cheer captain. She thinks everyone likes her and she's on top of the world, well she's not. And following behind her was Sally and Maria. (Yes, Maria is alive!) They both were just as snobby as her. Sally was also on the cheer-team but she was major smart. She'd get straight-A's and everything. She was the brain behind Julie-Su's project...whatever it was. And Maria, was also on the cheer team but so stupid. She always finds a sneaky place to go make-out with a new guy every period. It's ridiculous. Boys only like her for her looks. All she does is smack on that same bubble gum and twirl her hair with her finger._

I grunt and stand, wiping any dirt off my butt and watching the girls. I know that they were coming over here to insult me like always.

"Nice bun, Rouge." Sally snickers with Maria. Both of them drowned in a fit of giggles. Julie-Su just standing there looking me up and down.

"Whatever, bitch!" I snap back rolling my eyes.

Sally gasp and holds her chest. "You did not just call me a bitch."

"Um...I did just call you a bitch." I try to mimic her high-pitched girly voice.

Maria cracks up laughing and Sally shoots her a death-glare.

"O. And Su...still upset about the break-up?" I walk towards her, sizing her up. She chokes on air and starts coughing. Maria's jaw hit the floor and Sally was covering her face to keep from laughing.

Then the gym doors open and Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Xavier walk in. Xavier trailing behind, looking around the room and spotting me. Giving me that smirk. I gasp.

"Who's that?" Maria asked, smacking on her gum.

"Maria, keep your hands at your waist. I call dibs." Julie-Su says, looking at me again, smiling and swiping her hair over her shoulder.

I bite my tongue to keep from spazzing on her.

_ She can't have Xavier, he's mine...wait-_

I watch her run over to him and get all up in his face. He smirked down at her and she puckered her lips, swiped her hair to and fro, and pushing her boobs out so that they were literally sitting on his chest. I clench my fist, toes, teeth, everything!

"Rouge?" Someone taps my shoulder and I turn, my face red with anger. It was just Knuckles. Hmmm. ;) "O. Hey Knux."

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. That was...jealous. You know." I follow him to the bench and he sits and I sit close up next to him.

"Yeah. I get it. Everyone gets jealous at times." I rub his thigh and bite my lip. Suddenly his cheeks flare and I knew I was doing something right.

"Y-yeah." He rubs his neck nervously.

I look past my shoulder at Julie-Su and Xavier and his hand was actually around her waist. She had the basketball in her hand as she swooshed her hips in his face.

"What the hell!" I mumble, getting mad again.

"Rouge...you alright?" Knuckles lays his hand on my leg and I blush. I look him in the eyes.

"Fine. Knuckles, I think we should push thing. You know?" Now, I moved myself from his side to his lap so our chests pressed against each-other. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Um." He bites his lip and I smirk, one of my eyebrows going up. I turned and Now Xavier's eyes were glued onto me. I smile with satisfaction and turn back to Shadow.

"So, what do you think?" I whisper in his ear. He gulps.

"Damn, Rouge. I want you bad." He mumbles and I giggle. This moment was cute. Then, almost on cue the bell rings for next class. We both stared at each-other wide-eyed.

_What the fuck are you doing Rouge? Don't let Xavier scoop you this low. Your actually sitting in this boys lap._

Then I feel something poke my thigh. "Whoa." I jump up and wipe my face like it was wet or something. "Knuckles, I'm sorry. I have to go."

I run out the gym. Amy sees me and looks puzzled. "Rouge? What's wrong?"

I jot past her and bust in the bathroom. I wipe my leaking eyes, looking in the mirror. "What the hell, Rouge?" I ask myself in the mirror.

Then behind me I see Xavier leaning against the stall with that smirk. I blush.

"What the hell! What are you doing in the girls bathroom? You knew I was going to be in here?" I laugh.

"What! Nah. Can you read. This is the boys bathroom." He laughs.

"Huh!" I suck in all my breath and turn blue. I must have slipped into the wrong room. Oops. I cover my face. This was probably so embarrassing.

"Damn. Rouge." He washes his hands and I sit on the counter watching him.

"Is there any way I can shrink down and fit in your pocket?" I ask, poking my lip out.

He laughs and walks over to the dryer. "Not that I know of." He puts his hand on my thigh, and looks me in the eye. The world paused.

_Wow! Are we going to do what I think we're going to do? I really need to think about this._

He places his hand on my cheek and pulls me into him then stops. "Rouge. You don't have to do this if you don't wanna'."

I bite my lip. Did I want to? I want his lips so badly on mine now! I needed them now. "I'm ok." I mumble and grab his face and pull it into mine. Our lips actually touching, filling a hole that was empty for so long. His mouth opened a bit and his tongue slide against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth and his tongue slowly and softly grazes mine, hitting my sweet spots making me moan. I grip his back. DAMN! THIS was better than SEX! Better then when he kissed my hand.

We kiss for what seems like hours but was only seconds. His hands now on the small of my back, tugging at my shirt, prying it off. I peel the crop-top of and his hand grabbed my breasts. I moan against his mouth.

I moved my hands from his face to his pants. I tugged at the buckle until it came a-loose. I smiled against his mouth.

_At this moment I knew we were going to do it. Already it felt so good. And all we were doing was making-out. His hands just rubbing against my skin made me melt. It was like magic. I wanted to faint every time he does it._

"Rouge. I don't-" He pulls away, blocking my hands from wandering him too much.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted to." I go to grab my shirt, knowing this was going to be the end.

"I do, but not here, not now, not like this. God, were in school for Christ Sake. Shit!" He groans and punches the stall door. I looked at him puzzled.

"It's okay Xavier." I hop off the counter and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck! I just met you today! Hours ago and already I'm about to fuck you. I can't just take you from him like that." He back away from my touch.

"Take me from who?" I put my shirt on, about to cry.

"Rouge. This moment here is suppose to be you and Knuckles. Not you and me. I'm sorry." He tries to walk past me but I grab his hand and pull him into me.

"Wait. Xavier, this is right. I want you and you want me. We can't just ignore that." I look up at him. Now he won't even look at me. "Can I at least get one last kiss?" I whisper.


End file.
